


В слабом лунном свете (in the pale moonlight)

by Fil_l



Series: Заряженный воздух (feel it in the air) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exes to Lovers, M/M, Married Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, от бывших к мужьям, у Ричи три кота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Эдди переезжает обратно к Ричи и знакомится с его котами.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Заряженный воздух (feel it in the air) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180859
Kudos: 3





	В слабом лунном свете (in the pale moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the pale moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685604) by [fallingthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/fallingthorns). 



> за бетинг спасибо newhopeclubxx (ФБ)!!!

Итак, жизнь Ричи совершенно изменилась.

Прошло уже два месяца с тех пор, как он вернулся в Калифорнию с Гавайев. Эдди вернулся в Англию после поцелуя, похлопывания по заднице и обещания звонить Ричи каждый божий день. Рука Эдди обхватила его щёку, когда он дарил ему долгий и медленный поцелуй, и Ричи чувствовал прохладный металл обручального кольца на своей коже.

Его бывший муж — теперь его нынешний муж, и он не видел его два месяца. Эдди должен был закончить свою работу в английском филиале, разобраться с квартирой и подготовиться к переезду.

Но теперь, два месяца спустя, Эдди официально переезжает к Ричи. Последние несколько недель его вещи медленно просачивались обратно: ежедневно на пороге Ричи появлялось всё больше и больше коробок, каждая была чётко помечена, чтобы Ричи знал, что находилось внутри. Он проводил своё свободное время в ожидании Эдди, разбирая коробки, смешивая их тарелки и кружки, создавая коллекцию их двух жизней — молчаливое признание времени, которое они провели врозь, и любви, которой они снова делятся друг с другом.

Ричи проверяет свой телефон и улыбается, когда видит сообщение от Эдди: он приземлился и уже сел в такси. Ричи крутит кольцо на пальце и пытается не обращать внимания на то, как сильно бьётся его сердце. Эдди не был здесь больше пяти лет. Обстановка изменилась, медленно превращаясь в холостяцкую берлогу вместо дома для супружеской пары. За эти годы Ричи убрал некоторые из их фотографий, заменив их совместными фотографиями со Стэном и Патти и совсем недавно — с Бев. Но теперь, оглядываясь вокруг, Ричи видит их с Эдди фото из поездки. Он улыбается, рассматривая снимок на прикроватном столике. Они оба улыбаются друг другу, держась за руки, на них одинаковые гавайские рубашки, кольцо Ричи на пальце поблёскивает на солнце. Ричи практически слышит, как их объявляют мужьями, и ощущает улыбку в ответ на поцелуй, когда наклоняется и прижимает их губы друг к другу.

Церемония вышла короткой и быстрой, но они уже играли большую свадьбу. Не было никакой необходимости ещё в одной, когда всё, чего они хотели — это друг друга.

— Бонк, мне нужно, чтобы ты вёл себя прилично, — говорит Ричи старшему из своих трёх котов. — Он будет жить с нами, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты его не отпугнул.

Бонк пристально смотрит на него, а потом потягивается и направляется к кофейному столику. Он делает паузу, чтобы посмотреть Ричи прямо в глаза, и протягивает лапу, сбрасывая подставку на пол.

— Шерстяной ублюдок, — бормочет себе под нос Ричи; он поднимает подставку и стонет, когда Ньют и Берни вылезают из-под дивана и пристраиваются к его ногам. — Чёртовы гремлины.

Телефон Ричи вибрирует в кармане, когда Ньют начинает карабкаться вверх по его ноге. Он отвечает на звонок, одновременно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя кота и ухмыляясь в ответ на громкое приветствие Эдди.

— Спагедс, я тебя прекрасно слышу, — говорит Ричи, когда Эдди замолкает. — Ты почти здесь?

— Только что подъехал. А сейчас достаю сумки из багажника.

Ричи бежит к окну вместе с котами, намертво прицепившимися к его ногам, и улыбается, увидев, как Эдди тащит четыре чемодана к входной двери. Он подбегает к двери и распахивает её для Эдди.

— Привет, — говорит Ричи более мягким голосом, чем он ожидал. Ньют залезает ему под футболку, но Ричи не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от Эдди, чтобы посмотреть, что, блять, делает его чёртов кот. — Добро пожаловать домой.

Эдди бросает сумки и вздыхает. Он сгибает пальцы, чтобы размять их, и Ричи наблюдает, как напрягаются мышцы его предплечий.

— Привет, — говорит Эдди в ответ, глядя на Ричи с нежной улыбкой. — Скучал по тебе.

Ричи целует его, и ему кажется, что он вернулся домой, хотя он уже стоит в дверях своего дома. Ньют, зажатый между ними, издаёт жалобный визг, пугая Эдди и заставляя его со смехом отстраниться.

— Это Ньют, — представляет его Ричи, внимательно глядя на кота, чтобы убедиться, что тот не собирается напасть на Эдди. — Он мой прилипчивый ребёнок.

— Это у него от тебя, — говорит Эдди, протягивая руку и нежно поглаживая пальцем макушку Ньюта. — Мой прилипчивый муж.

— О. — Ричи мягко улыбается ему, когда Ньют начинает мурлыкать от прикосновений Эдди.

— Кажется, я ему нравлюсь, — замечает Эдди, забирая Ньюта из рук Ричи и прижимая его к груди. Ричи, как бы он ни был рад, что Эдди ладит с одной третью его котов, на самом деле хочет, чтобы он положил кота на пол и поцеловал его снова.

— С ним легче всего, — говорит Ричи, выгибая бровь, заметив, что Берни выглядывает из-за угла и оценивает их. — Ты должен остерегаться его брата. Ну, и Бонка — он маленький говнюк, не оставляй никаких ценных вещей на любой горизонтальной поверхности.

Эдди смеётся и опускает Ньюта на землю, наблюдая, как он вытягивается, а потом уходит, чтобы пристать к Берни.

— Твои дети такие милые, — говорит ему Эдди, улыбаясь и снова обнимая Ричи.

Ричи что-то мычит и утыкается лицом в волосы Эдди. От него пахнет шампунем, одеколоном и чуть-чуть потом. Он пахнет так же, как последние пять лет их жизни, которые они пропустили, и грядущие десятилетия, которые они проведут вместе. Он делает ещё один вдох, осознавая, что у него осталось мало времени, пока Эдди не накричит на него–

— Прекрати нюхать меня, чёртов вампир, — бормочет Эдди ему в грудь.

Ричи тихо смеётся и целует Эдди в макушку. Он поднимает его подбородок и улыбается ему.

— Поверь мне, Эдс, — бормочет он, прикасаясь к губам Эдди лёгким поцелуем. Он обнимает Эдди за талию, притягивая его ближе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу грудью и Эдди не пытается поймать его рот. — Я сейчас хочу сосать совсем не твою кровь.

Эдди скулит и прижимает их губы друг к другу, и Ричи думает, что знакомство с Бонком придётся отложить на потом.

***

Они просыпаются от грохота, который разносится по всему дому.

— Ричи, — ровно произносит Эдди, мёртвой хваткой сжимая бедро Ричи и глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Что это, блять, было?

Они голые и переплетаются под одеялом руками и ногами, так что Ричи приходится принимать активные попытки перекатиться в сторону, чтобы схватить свои очки с ночного столика. Он чувствует себя сонным и немного пьяным от секса, полным любви к своему мужу, и где-то не периферии маячит замешательство из-за раннего пробуждения.

Он скатывается с кровати и находит ближайшую пару спортивных штанов, натягивает их и закидывает руки за голову в подобии растяжки.

— Ричи, — снова шипит Эдди. — Ты не можешь туда пойти.

— Э-э, почему? — Ричи щурится на него в темноте, едва различая нахмуренные брови Эдди, наблюдающего за ним с кровати.

— Потому что, во-первых, ты без рубашки, — начинает перечислять Эдди, загибая пальцы. — Во-вторых, сейчас середина ночи, ты, блять, услышал шум в своём доме, это может быть грабитель, или серийный убийца, или–

— Эдс, я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это просто Бонк скинул что-то со стола, — со вздохом говорит Ричи, открывая дверь и выглядывая наружу. — Это довольно обычное явление.

— Подожди, если этот кот испортил, блять, мой термос, я клянусь ёбаным богом, Ричи... — Ричи оглядывается назад и издаёт испуганный смешок, когда видит, что Эдди скатывается с кровати, натягивая пару боксеров, прежде чем выйти из комнаты следом. — Если на моём термосе появилась хоть одна вмятина, то ты, блять, покупаешь мне новый.

Ричи плетётся за Эдди и улыбается, замечая, как легко тот находит кухню: его мышечная память, несмотря на прошедшие пять лет, легко срабатывает, когда он перемещается по коридорам в темноте. Теперь, когда Эдди снова с ним и любит его, когда Ричи не думает постоянно о своей жизни без Эдди, кажется, что прошло совсем немного времени.

— СУКА, ЭТОТ ЁБАНЫЙ КОТ, — кричит Эдди, наклоняясь и поднимая свой термос с пола. Ричи наблюдает за представшей картиной, наслаждаясь округлостью его задницы и напряжёнными мышцами. Он резко встаёт и ставит термос на стол, издавая раздражённый стон, когда видит, как тот клонится влево, прежде чем встать ровно, но всё равно с очень явным помятым боком.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, — говорит Ричи, оглядываясь в поисках Бонка и замечая, как его глаза сверкают в углу кухни. — Как ты думаешь, почему я назвал его так?

— Блять, мой термос, — бормочет Эдди, проводя рукой по волосам. Ричи наблюдает, как напрягается его бицепс, его взгляд скользит по груди Эдди и обратно к руке. Где же справедливость, когда Эдди всё время выглядит так, будто он создан только для Ричи и его постели. Он правда не знает, как провёл без него целых пять лет.

— Завтра я куплю тебе три новых, детка, — со вздохом обещает Ричи, подходя к Эдди сзади и обнимая его. Он прижимает поцелуй к обнажённому плечу Эдди, поглаживая руками его грудь, пока тот не расслабляется.

—... Можно я выберу несколько размеров? — спрашивает Эдди, испуская лёгкий вздох. Ричи проводит губами по шее Эдди, улыбаясь, когда тот наклоняет голову, чтобы дать ему больше места. Его руки скользят ниже, пока не забираются под пояс, и Ричи забывает, что сейчас три часа ночи и им пора спать. Эдди начинает работать в новом филиале только со следующей недели, и Ричи взял целую неделю отпуска, чтобы помочь Эдди устроиться и чтобы провести с ним время. Это самое малое, что он мог сделать. Самый настоящий бескорыстный поступок.

— Конечно, — бормочет Ричи, нежно посасывая место между шеей и плечом Эдди. — Большой — для воды, средний — для кофе?

— М-м-м, — тихо стонет Эдди, когда Ричи проводит языком по маленькому пятнышку, которым он только что отметил его шею. — Блять, Ричи.

— Тебе нравится, когда я говорю на языке термосов, детка? — Ричи фыркает от смеха. — Странный фетиш, но ладно.

Эдди вырывается из его объятий со шквалом криков, размахивая руками и ругаясь, а потом прижимает Ричи к стене и целует, пока Ричи не начинает стонать, снова и снова повторяя его имя.

***

В следующий раз Ричи просыпается в десять утра, и Эдди тихо посапывает рядом с ним.

Они снова голые и переплелись под одеялами. Ричи распутывается и надевает те же самые спортивные штаны, прежде чем отправиться на кухню. У него снова есть муж, и он просто очень хочет приготовить ему блинчики с клубникой и бананом и принести вкусный завтрак в постель.

Он переворачивает блинчик, тихо напевая себе под нос, когда слышит слабое бормотание, доносящееся из спальни. Он замолкает и напрягается, прислушиваясь, а потом хмурится, узнавая слабый звук голоса Эдди.

—... А теперь слушай сюда, если мы собираемся жить вместе, мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал, блять, портить мои вещи, — слышит Ричи. Наступает пауза, и Эдди говорит что-то ещё, чего Ричи не может разобрать. Ричи качает головой и продолжает жарить блинчики, гадая, почему Эдди разговаривает сам с собой или думает, что Ричи всё ещё в постели, но затем он слышит резкое «мяу», сопровождаемое шипением, которое принадлежит не кому иному, как Бонку.

Ричи стонет и перекладывает блинчики на тарелку, выключая плиту, а потом несётся в спальню. Он доверяет Бонку, по большей части, но он знает, как тот может себя вести, если ему кто-то не нравится, и меньше всего он хочет, чтобы Эдди поцарапал один из его котов на второй день возвращения, мать твою, Эдди _никогда_ не заткнётся по поводу риска заражения...

Он резко останавливается и тупо моргает от открывшегося перед ним зрелища. Эдди сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, простынь накинута на его, по-видимому, всё ещё голое тело, и укачивает Бонка на руках, как младенца. Одна из его лап мягко покоится на груди Эдди, и Ричи слышит его тихое мурлыканье.

— Мы всё уладили, — говорит Эдди, увидев Ричи. — Я провёл разъяснительную беседу, он зашипел на меня, а потом я просто погладил его, и он забрался ко мне на колени. И вот мы здесь.

Ричи улыбается им и качает головой. Бонк обычно никому не даётся, а уж тем более не даёт держать себя на руках, предпочитая опрокидывать вещи и устраивать вселенский хаос везде, куда бы ни ступали его лапки. Он ощетинивается и шипит, если кто-то приближается к нему ближе, чем на метр, а других котов он подпускает к себе только на своих условиях.

Так что тот факт, что он позволяет Эдди обнимать и укачивать себя, как ребёнка, шокирует Ричи, и он, блять, соврёт, если скажет, что это не греет его сердце.

— Клянусь, чёрт возьми, если мои коты в итоге полюбят тебя больше, чем меня, я, нахуй, так разозлюсь, — раздражённо говорит Ричи, скрещивая руки на груди и косясь на Берни и Ньюта, забирающихся на кровать. Берни кладёт голову Эдди на колени, и Ньют запрыгивает к нему на плечи и умащивается там.

Эдди поводит плечами и улыбается ему.

— Прошу прощения, что у твоих кошек есть вкус, — отвечает он, продолжая качать Бонка. — И мне жаль, что последние пять лет они терпели только твоё общество.

Ричи мягко улыбается ему, чувствуя, что влюбляется ещё сильнее, когда Эдди смотрит на него. Он знает, что имеет в виду Эдди, он знает, что под этими словами Эдди подразумевает _«прости, что меня здесь не было», «прости, что я ушёл», «прости, что всё так вышло»_. Они оба извинились больше, чем нужно, даже больше, чем оно того стоило. Но они со всем разобрались, и теперь вот она, их жизнь.

Ричи подходит к кровати и забирается к ним, перекладывая Берни на другую сторону от Эдди, чтобы он мог подбочениться к нему сам. Он целует обнажённое плечо Эдди, выгибая бровь в сторону Ньюта, который смотрит на Ричи с намёком на осуждение.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, — шепчет Ричи, когда Эдди целует его в макушку.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Эдди в ответ, и хор мурлыканья становится всё громче. — Я счастлив, что я здесь.


End file.
